


Encuentros cercanos

by Vismur



Category: Magic Kaito, Otros más mencionados, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Colección de drabbles, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, M/M, Parodia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colección de encuentros cercanos con artículos, personas y situaciones ajenas a Shinichi y Kaito, y sus reacciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encuentros cercanos con una libreta

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito
> 
> Fandom referencias: Death Note
> 
> Pairings: Es general por el momento, pero puedes ver Kaishin/Shinkai si entrecierras los ojos en algunos drabbles.
> 
> Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama.

**DRABBLE**

Habían visitado la academia privada de Daikoku por una competencia de karate de Ran, quien estaba vistiéndose en los vestuarios para irse, después de una victoria apantallante y total contra sus oponentes, así que Shinichi estaba esperando en el patio, él no había podido escapar de la amenaza de su amiga si no asistía, y había tenido que suplicar a Haibara que le dejara tomar una cura.

 

La mini científico accedió, solamente porque sabía que no corría tanto peligro después de arrestar a la mayoría de los integrantes de la organización negro.

 

Y ahora estaba aquí, esperando a su amiga para poder regresar a Beika, todavía le quedaban algunas horas de efectividad, justo cuando estaba a punto de cambiar de posición, noto que una libreta negra caía del cielo, quedando inocentemente en el suelo.

 

Miró la libreta con cierta curiosidad, y luego miró el cielo, tratando de identificar de donde había salido, pero no había edificios contiguos… esta era la clase de cosas que suele hacer Kaito, pero estaba seguro que el ladrón no haría algo tan simple como eso, negando con la cabeza recogió la libreta, que tenía en su portada “Death Note”.

 

Eso era tan de mal gusto, la guardó en cuando vio que Ran regresaba con sus cosas y su trofeo, ya tendría tiempo de ver la libreta, sin percatarse de otro adolecente confundido que miraba el suelo buscando algo.

 

Cuando regresó a casa del profesor, se puso a ver la libreta extraña, en ese momento ya estaba en la forma de Conan de nuevo.

 

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Hairaba mirando la libreta con curiosidad.

 

\- Viendo la broma que alguien hizo, y de mal gusto – dijo negando con la cabeza, matar a alguien por solo saber su nombre y su cara, ja, como si se pudiera.

 

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – preguntó la científico, ya sin prestarle atención, regresando a sus viales.

 

\- ¿El profesor todavía tiene ese experimento ardiendo en el patio? – preguntó con curiosidad el detective, ya que aunque fuera una broma, no era sano tenerla por ahí escondida, había niños que visitaban esta casa.

 

\- Sí – dijo la científica, señalando la puerta.

 

\- Bueno

 

Mientras un shinigami miraba con recelo la acción de la persona que había tomado su libreta.

 

\- Eso no salió como yo había esperado – dijo mientras miraba la libreta arder, y el dueño asegurándose de la destrucción total de dicho artículo, la única cosa que evito que se acercara para presentarse, era por la calavera que estaba al lado del chico, usando encaje negro, viéndose muy hermosa, pero ni loco se metía con la muerte, nop, absolutamente no, así que salió volando de ahí.


	2. Encuentros cercanos con una bruja dimensional

**DRABBLE**

Kaito miro a todas las direcciones algo confundido, estaba seguro que se dirigía al centro comercial para comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Shinichi, pero por alguna razón, había llegado a la entrada de una casa de estilo antiguo, rodeada de edificios… él que conocía esta zona, estaba seguro que no la había visto nunca.

 

Justo, cuanto estaba por salir, unas pequeñas niñas salieron corriendo.

 

\- ¡Un cliente! – chillaron ambas para llevarlo al interior de la tienda.

 

\- ¿Hum? – el mago no se resistió, estaba un poco curioso después de todo, así que se dejó hacer.

 

\- Bienvenido a mi tienda – dijo una mujer de cabello negro y ropa exuberante, el humo hacia la habitación más misteriosa.

 

\- Buenas tardes, ¿esto es una tienda? – preguntó confundido Kaito, mirando la habitación, porque parecía muchas cosas, pero no una tienda, a menos de que fuera otro cierto tipo de tienda, el instinto del mago se activó.

 

\- Es una tienda de deseos, que hayas llegados aquí, significa que tienes uno – dijo la mujer sonriendo ampliamente.

 

\- Solo estoy buscando un regalo de cumpleaños para un amigo, su tienda no creo que tenga nada para él – dijo Kaito, recordando por fin de donde había sentido la sensación, como cierta compañera de clases, pero sin la malicia y mucho más fuerte.

 

\- No me estoy refiriendo a tú amigo, después de todo, las sombras acechan – dijo de nuevo la mujer, aparentemente imperturbable.

 

\- ¡Ah! – Kaito por fin entendió todo - Tengo otro hechizo de muerte, ¿no? – dijo como si no fuera nada importante, el mago vio por un pequeño momento, una señal de desconcierto de la mujer.

 

\- Exactamente – dijo recuperando de nuevo su fachada.

 

\- Ya veo, tiene sentido, debes ser una bruja, una de deseos, pero no hay necesidad, siempre se quitan los hechizos de muerte por si solos – dijo el mago dirigiéndose a la salida, no necesitaba estar ahí, después de todo no lo necesitaba.

 

\- Pero… - la mujer dudo un momento, pero no lo detuvo, cuando Kaito estuvo de nuevo en la calle, regresó a su camino para la tienda de libros, ignorando el baldío que había dejado atrás.

 

\- Yuuko-san – dijeron Maru y Moro al mismo tiempo.

 

\- Ya volverá – dijo la mujer, siempre vuelven.

 

Tres meses después, el muchacho nunca volvió, por unas semanas pensó que había muerto debido al poderoso hechizo, pero lo vio acosando a alguien que se parecía extrañamente a él, como si no pasará nada, completamente libre de magia oscura.


	3. Encuentros cercanos con un país

**DRABBLE**

Shinichi trato de suspirar en silencio, después de todo, estaba efectuándose una situación de rehenes, era demasiado pedir estar un día sin tener que estar en alguna situación peligrosa.

 

Al parecer sí.

 

Y ahora estaba aquí, en el banco, tirado en el piso tratando de buscar una manera de inmovilizar a cuatro asaltantes armados, mientras está al lado de personas sollozando y temblorosas, no los culpaba, pero era difícil pensar bien incluso si era para que estas personas regresen a salvo a casa.

 

Excepto por el hombre que se ve bastante promedio, relativamente joven, usando un traje bastante caro al ojo entrenado, sentado en seiza, que estaba más que calmado.

 

Muy calmado.

 

Demonios, intimido a dos de los asaltantes con solo la mirada (a pesar de que no hizo nada particularmente amenazador, solo miro), Shinichi parpadeo, quizás podría ayudar.

 

\- ¿Tienes alguna clase de formación de artes marciales? – preguntó Shinichi cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca para no ser oídos, el hombre ni siquiera parpadeo.

 

\- Estoy versado en varios artes, si puedo ser de utilidad, le ayudaré – dijo el hombre amablemente, Shinichi parpadeo, eso había sido bastante rápido de convencer.

 

\- Bueno

 

Quince minutos después, Shinichi miraba boquiabierto (solo un poco, porque tenía un trabajo que hacer), el hombre al parecer tenia entrenamiento Ninjutsu, y sabia como usarlo, y habilidad con la espada, Hattori sería tan celoso si lo viera.

 

Una vez terminada la situación peligrosa, el hombre fue rodeado por varios hombres de negro revisando su seguridad, todos ellos eran guardias de alto nivel, que hizo que Shinichi levantará la ceja, al parecer era un persona importante, a pesar de que nunca lo había visto en ningún lugar.

 

Su diatriba mental terminó cuando el hombre se acercó.

 

\- Gracias – hizo una pequeña reverencia, que dejo incomodo al detective.

 

\- Gracias también – respondiendo el gesto, ¿de dónde venía el nerviosismo?

 

El hombre sonrió, y solo por un momento, delante de él se encontraba una persona mayor, solo duro unos segundos y desapareció cuando el otro se dio vuelta para irse.

 

Eso había sido raro.

 

En el caso del hombre japonés promedio, él solo sonrió.

 

\- ¿Señor Japón? – preguntó un guardia.

 

\- No pasa nada, regresemos al palacio – el guardia asintió mientras un coche se estaciono frente a ellos, el hombre japonés no tan promedio miro solo un poco atrás donde uno de sus ciudadanos había estado anteriormente, él era muy inteligente, lástima que tenga tan mala suerte, quizás podría hablar con el señor Arthur sobre eso, o quizás no, el hombre inglés no era el mejor para hacer sus cosas mágicas.

 

Al menos tenía material suficiente para doujinshis ahora.


End file.
